AL GORE INTENDS TO PROFIT FROM GLOBAL WARMING SCARE
by user 71.199.254.86 UNBRIDLED HATRED SHOWS ITS UGLY FACE http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RoUKPKhjAhI/AAAAAAAABF8/a0IxzrHW3Lc/s1600-h/107023_sun_burst.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RoUKPKhjAiI/AAAAAAAABGE/smNXJTQJM3M/s1600-h/images.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RoUKPahjAjI/AAAAAAAABGM/OA0wa5wzXPg/s1600-h/gore_internet.jpg Al Gore, the darling of the University intelligences and leader of the cult of "Global Warming", seems to be still full of hate for not only President Bush but also the concept of United States Sovereignty and its Capitalism. He was lionized by the leftist for his trashy film "An Inconvenient Truth". He was even nominated for the Nobel Peace medal by two members of the Swedish Parliament. Now comes his latest book"The Assault On Reason". Another diatribe that warns all who read it that President Bush is next to the Devil for his opposition to the "accepted" and "proven" theory of Global Warming. This even though his IPCC group CRAFTED THEIR REPORT ON CO2 BEING THE CAUSE OF GLOBAL WARMING BY IGNORING ALL DATA SUBMITTED THAT REFUTED THEIR CLAIMS! His treatise ignores the hundreds of respected scientists who have published papers debunking the theories that Carbon Dioxide causes Global warming. As one of the 39 PhDs in Paleoclimatology, Dr. R. Timothy Patters, writes that "The Sun drives climate change". Solar output producing Cosmic rays intermittently increase from the sun actually are the reason for warming the planet. Ever since 1989 when Mr. Gore wrote his first book "Earth In The Balance" Gore has been promoting his fear and anxiety about everything from the Australian cockroach migration to Dengue fever, West Nile Virus and Cholera being caused by Global warming. His fellow internationalist U.N. Secretary General Ban Ki Moon even blames the genocide in Darfur Africa on global warming! If you do a little research you can find ulterior motives behind not only Al gore but everyone who advocates destruction of this Country as an independent Country and its' present Capitalist system. Mr. Gore has formed a LLP Corporation in London with former Goldman Sachs CEO David Blood called "Generation Investment Management". This company has presently only 23 employees with a branch office of course in Washington D.C. The purpose of the Company is to encourage long term investment in companies with" responsible views on Global issues like climate change". Mr. Blood is the Managing Partner and Gore serves as Chairman. Mr. Blood left his position as CEO of their Asset Management in 2005 just in time to avoid the scandal that resulted in an SEC fine of over a billion dollars for stock fraud for Goldman Sachs. Mr. Blood subscribes to the theory that since fears of global warming will yield regulation, which cleverly crafted, will yield untold potential power. There is a great investment opportunity in investment in companies that are involved in Social responsiblity as well as profits. One such entity is the ''Chicago Climate Exchange '' that trades in carbon credits. He also pointed out the BP oil company as one that is concerned with the environment. The problem with this company is that its Venezualan assets have been confiscated by Hugo Chavez. An avowed U.S. Hater. The Company has formed a foundation to influence policy in the area of Capitalism. ''The Generation Foundation '' has published a detailed paper outlining its' plans for reinventing Capitalism. The authors believe our Capitalistic system has oulived its' existence and must be "mutated" because Corporate management has become obsolete. For Profit Companies create economic value, but don't contribute enough to social programs and values. Karl Marx could have written this trash, but even he did not talk of forming "a global international infrastructure" capable of orchestrating networks of "blended Value" investing, enterprise creation and true Sustainability at all ends of capital and organization." Sounds like one world governing to me. No wonder the U.N. Secretary General is pushing Gores tripe. He wants the U. N. to regulate and rule the world. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 71.199.254.86 Category: June 29, 2007 Category: GORE WARMING SOCIALISM Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.